


We are meant to be

by Lexa1223



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Past Relationship(s), endgame Sanvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexa1223/pseuds/Lexa1223
Summary: Alex and Maggie reconnect over a case, and Alex realizes how much she loves and miss Maggie. Sorry to Kelly fans. Some parts are canon and some aren't.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers & Maggie Sawyer, Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	We are meant to be

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy! Comment and Kudos much appreciated.

Alex and Maggie haven't seen each other since they broke up, which was over two years ago. Since then Maggie hasn't dated anyone but meanwhile Alex is committed to Kelly, Alex really really like Kelly. She even thinks she loves her. The problem is she doesn't really know if she does, you see with Maggie she know right away that she loved her. Alex felt it in her heart and mind. With Kelly its a little more complicated, she feels like she loves like the emotions are there, but her heart isn't. Her heart doesn't get the flutters and the beating faster like it did for Maggie. Alex knows that she still loves Maggie. She constantly thought of her during the Reign crisis, and during the recent crisis she thought about her a lot. She remembered the last time her and Maggie were dealing with a crisis and Alex kept looking for her making sure shes okay. Alex felt disappointed that when she looked to check on Maggie all she saw was Kelly her girlfriend. She felt a pang on her chest, wondering if Maggie is okay. Is she safe? Is she thinking of me like I'm thinking of her? 

Alex wakes up alone, Kelly was suppose to spend the night but she had to work late she went home. And honestly Alex is okay with that, Kelly is not a big cuddlier. Plus if Kelly spent the night that means they were going to have sex, and Alex hasn't had sex in her bed since Maggie. She doesn't know if that makes her bad girlfriend that shes still hung up on her ex, Alex doesn't feel like shes hung up on Maggie. Shes dating Kelly for god sake, they've been together for almost a year. But Alex has yet to say I love you and mean it. Alex and Maggie were only dating for six months when they said the L word. Maggie was the last person that she was in love with. She loves Kelly she does, but shes not in love with her. Alex sighs and rolls over when she hears her phone ringing, she sees that's and unknown number. Usually Alex would ignore them but something in her gut is telling her to pick her up, so she does and thank god she did.

**Alex POV**

"Danvers" I answer.

"Uh Hi Alex" I sit up in my bed with my eyes wide open. _Maggie..how did Maggie even get my number. **I'm a detective Agent Danvers I detect.** I smile at that memory. _

"Maggie..um hi are you okay."

"Um no actually I need your help on a mission. I need to go undercover, and no offense to my partners I don't trust them like I trust you."

"Okay lets made up and talk"

"Okay Noonans at 9, is that okay?"

"Yea sounds goods Mags meet you there." I hang up and just stare down at my phone.

 _I can't believe Maggie called me, that she trust me._ I look over at the clock seeing that its 8. I get up from bed and put on my usual black skinny jeans with a black top, I go over to my bathroom and brush my teeth and fix my hair while giving myself a pep talk in the mirror. _Everything is fine Alex your just meeting your ex fiance no biggie..WHO AM I KIDDING THIS IS A HUGE DEAL. I'M MEETING MAGGIE THE LOVE..the ex love of my life. Calm down Danvers everything will be okay. Its just a business meeting._ I sigh and put on my boots and grab my phone and wallet and grab my gun out of the safe, Kelly makes me put it in a safe. I don't know why, oh well. I open my door and almost bump into someone.

"Hey babe" _UHHHHH what is Kelly doing here?_

"Uh hi?" Kelly pulls me in close and hugs me while kissing my cheek. _Snap out of it Alex this is your girlfriend._ I hug Kelly back.

"Did you forget I was coming over this morning for breakfast?" _Honestly yes._

"Oh my god I completely forget babe I'm sorry, I'm actually going to meet a colleague at Noonans soon." _Should I tell her its Maggie..nah its probable not important._

"Really Alex, we had a date planned." _Uh oh she sounds disappointed_

"I know I'm sorry Kelly, they called me this morning and it sounded urgent."

"Okay then lets go" _Wait what._

"I'm sorry what." _Good job Alex._

"Lets go meet this colleague" _Umm awkward no_

"Oh Kelly no thats fine you don't need to come with."

"I want to Al, at least I wanna walk with you. I feel like I haven't seen you in forever." I nod and hesitantly.

"Okay lets go." I grab her hand and walk out of the apartment complex. 

Kelly starts talking about what she did through out the week that we haven't seen each other. I nod along along but not really paying attention, trying to calm my heart down and my anxiety knowing that each step I take is another one closer to Maggie. God I've missed her so much, I never fully truly moved from her if I'm being honest. But like can you blame me, its Maggie she was..no is my first true love. You never get over your first love. I was getting married to her, I saw a future with her, I still do if I'm being honest. I wonder if she has a girlfriend? I mean I would understand if she did. I can't exactly be a jealous ex lover. 

"Alex!!!" 

"Uh what" I really need to learn to pay attention and not get in my head as much.

"Geez Al Iv'e been trying to get your attention for the last minute." Oops 

"Sorry, just thinking about the colleague and stuff" I look up and luckily we're at Noonans. 

I open the door for Kelly and me, I look all around looking for a tiny detective with beautiful chestnut hair. Finally when I think I got here before her, I see her. See sitting in the back next to the window, where we used to sit on our dates. She looks the same her hair is darker thats the only thing different, but she still looks beautiful. Should I introduce Kelly right away or say hi to her by myself first. Just before I make a choice, Maggie makes it for me for when she looks over and sees me and smiles.

"Danvers hey" Maggie stands up and waves at me and I wave back smiling looking at her. She wearing dark blue skinny jean with a black shirt tucked into her jeans with her brown leather jacket and black heeled boots. 

"Maggie? Thats the colleague we're meeting. We're meeting your ex fiance" I roll my eyes at her, well no one asked you to come.

"I'm meeting her, it won't be long, come on I'll introduce you." I walk over to Maggie dragging Kelly along. 

I get in front of Maggie and drop Kelly hand and look over Maggie face noticing little cuts on her nose and forehead. I scrunch my eyebrows wondering what happened. I finally pull her close and hug her. I sigh in relief when she hugs me back, I feel my body relax knowing I'm safe in her arms. I never want to let her go, I miss her body against mine. It feels like coming home after a long day of work and knowing that your in your safe haven. She still smells the same like flowers and rain, I used to love smelling her after she showered or after a hard day at the DEO. 

"Danvers good to see you" Maggie murmurs into my neck, I hug her tighter squeezing her. 

"Good to see you too Sawyer." Kelly coughs lightly and I finally Maggie go and turns towards to Kelly. "Oh Maggie this Kelly Olsen, James sister" Maggie extends her hand smiling at Kelly.

"Hi nice to meet you" Kelly shakes her hand longer than necessary in my opinion. 

"Nice to meet you I'm Alex girlfriend." I glare at her while Maggie smiles and lets her hand go, sitting back down at the table gestures for us to sit. I slide into the booth so I'm sitting in front of Maggie, Kelly slides after me. 

"So what did you want to talk about Maggie."

"Wow right down to business Director Danvers." Maggie smirks. I gasp and look at her wide eyed. 

"What how did you know" I asked shocked. Maggie just laughs lightly and god how I've missed that laugh. I smile when I hear her laugh.

"Lena and I keep in touch, she told me about Kara finally telling her about.." I open my eyes wide while shaking my head slowly, letting her know Kelly doesn't know about Kara being Supergirl. Maggie notices and " raises her eyebrow slightly "..about how Kara telling Lena she is in love with the little Luthor" Maggie smirks while I kick her under the table and glare at her. 

"I didn't know you kept in touch with anyone after the you know" 

"What after we broke up? Only Lena and Winn kept in touch until he left." Maggie takes a sip of her coffee and starts playing wringing her hands, I can tell shes uncomfortable talking about work with Kelly here. 

"Hey can your order us breakfast please." I turn to Kelly and hand her my wallet. 

"Sure Al" Kelly takes my wallet and kisses me before she leaves and I let her. Once Kelly is a good distance away I turn towards Maggie.

"Al? You hate when people shorten your name." I smile because its true Alex is already short from Alexandra. 

"I know, but she did once when we first met and she never stopped."

"You didn't stop her?"

"I did once but I guess she wasn't paying attention so I dropped it." I shrug. "But enough about me, spills Mags."

"I've been living in Gotham since we broke up. Everything was going okay until an alien was killed and drooped the body at the station doorstep. Then another one was dropped off and another one and another one. In total 6 alien bodies were dropped at the door of the station. Each alien a different race with no connection to another. We watch the GCPD security cameras but every time the bodies were dropped the cameras happened to be down. We finally got a hit about where the person lived. We kept it a small man mission 5 officers and 5 detectives including me. No one was supposed to know where we were going and when. The captain of the GCPD even came with. We went the apartment where the killer was supposed to be but it was rigged..someone let them know we were coming because the place was cleaned out. 10 people went in only five people including me survived. I was the last to escape, I was trying rescue people who were dead because their families deserved that. I had three broken ribs and a concussion and obviously some cuts and bruises along with smoke inhalation. This was three weeks. The Captain kept our names after the paper, so the guy wouldn't know who survived. The guy messed up though, the GCPD got ballistics back from the bomb. They were parts from a computer and the only person who makes them lives here in National City luckily I still have some friends here and found and interrogated the guy who sells the parts. His name was Mark Scott he wasn't the mastermind behind everything because he was shocked to find out what the parts were used for. You see separately they're harmless, just regular computer parts. But unless your a chemist and a computer geek you can turn into a bomb. Mark squealed like a pig and gave us a name. David Matthews apparently he was part of Roulette anti alien intuitive. But he lives here in National City and not Gotham. We know he has help from someone at the station, we don't know if its an officer or a detective..I came to you because I know your would believe me."Maggie looks down.

"Believe you what do you mean believe you Maggie." 

"Someone at the station framed me, the same person who is working with David. The Captain called me in and give me a 24 hour start to clear my name and I came here. I packed my stuff and got in my car and drove here. That was 23 hours ago. Any minute now my name will be released to the media."

"But if your Captain knows you didn't do it why isn't he helping you." I asked confused. 

"Because this is my undercover job now..I have to be on the run and figure out what David wants with the aliens and whos the dirty cop at GCPD. No one will think to look for me at National City after everything that happened between us." I nod because shes right why would she come back to place where she got heart broken. 

"Okay so if you were here yesterday why didn't you reach out to me." 

"Some people here owe me favors, so I went to find them out so they can give me a fake ID and mess with the facial recognition of the police. So while Maggie Sawyer is currently a fugitive, Darcy Cooper isn't" Maggie smirks. Kelly comes back with two omelets with every thing on them and hot sauce along with two black coffees. Kelly hands me my omelet and coffee and I smile out of politeness, meanwhile Maggie raises her eyebrow at the food. I shake my head at her telling her to drop it. She nods in understanding. 

"Okay so what do you need from me" I ask swallowing my food.

"Ride or die remember" I nod and smile at the memory while my heart aches at the memory of my dad. 

"Ride or die?" _Oh fuck Kelly_

"Yeah when Alex basically got fired from the DEO for trying to help her dad, I was the only one who had her back to go rogue and I helped her." I smile at the memories of that day and night. I look up at Maggie and see shes looking back at me smiling. 

"So what does my ride and die need." I smirk. 

"I need the Director of the DEO for her resources and her herself." 

"Wait you came back to National City just to use Al, yeah sorry but no we're not interested." I roll my eyes and sigh and turn towards Kelly.

"Kelly it's not really up to you, Maggie has risked her career for me on numerous occasion. This is the least I can do." I turn back towards Maggie "The DEO will be happy to help you in the investigation Mags" Maggie smiles at me and nodding her head in thanks. "So Maggie why do you need me exactly?"

"I need you to be my partner again and do a few undercover missions with me. Your good under pressure and lets not forget amazing at firearms, and there is no one else I trust my life with. I understand if you don't feel comfortable with it I completely understand, I'll do it alone."

"I'll do it." I say before Maggie can continue ranting.

"You will?" Maggie asks surprised.

"You will?!" Kelly exclaims. "Al maybe we should discuss this you know as a couple." 

"There's nothing to discuss. But I do have request, Maggie you get implanted with a DEO tracking chip, and you stay at my apartment with me." _Woah Alex maybe your pushing it._

"I'm sorry what Al but that's something we need to discuss." I side glance Maggie seeing shes trying not listen in on Kelly and I conversation.

"She's here because she needs my help, I'm going to do everything I can to help her. Plus it's the safest and last place anyone will look for her. No one will think she would be with her ex, I mean she moved to a different state to get away from me." 

"Al what are you talking about, the safest place for her to be? Shes a cop she has friends here. No one will be looking for her. She doesn't need you." I go to open my mouth when we hear the TV news report. 

******Breaking news*******

**Missing person report**

**Margarita Sawyer also Known as Maggie Sawyer**

**33 years old**

**She is 5'3 Brown eyes and dark brown hair.**

**Is being looked for by the GCPD for killing 5 aliens and 2 officers and 3 detectives.**

**She is considered highly dangerous and is a highly trained officer. Please use caution.**

**If you have any information on the whereabouts of her please contact your local police.**

*****End of Breaking news*****

"Kelly it's not what you think" I say right away. 

"You killed them, you killed those people thats why you need Alex." Maggie opens her eyes wide and gets ready to defend herself but I beat her to it.

"Kelly stop she didn't kill them and keep your damn voice down. I know Maggie, I know you don't know her but I do. She wouldn't hurt a damn spider never mind a human no matter how much they needed it. Shes a good cop, no shes an excellent cop. You need to trust me."

"Is that why you need Alex to help clear your name." Kelly ask looking directly at Maggie.

"Yes because I know she would believe me. Besides my captain back at GCPD he gave me 24 hours to get out and I came here." Maggie starts looking around making sure no one can hear her. I look around too p until I see one waitress staring at Maggie suspiciously. I see her turn away going back to work and I let my guard down a little until I see her pick up the phone. I turn towards Maggie and nod my head towards the waitress. Maggie looks towards the waitress and the lady is staring right back at Maggie while talking on the phone. Maggie puts her hair in a pony tail and puts on a baseball cap. 

"Kelly we need to go right now." I say. 

'What why? Whats the rush?" Kelly looks all around not knowing whats happening. 

"Maggie you said the cameras wouldn't recognize you" I say in a rush. 

"They shouldn't!" Maggie whispers shouts towards me. "And I don't know that waitress."

"Maggie lets go now!" We all stand in a rush and start heading for the door. Until a cop comes in and notices Maggie.

"Stop right there your under arrest!" The cops starts pulling his gun out when Maggie kicks it out of his hand and thats when chaos happens. Two more cops burst in and go to take down Maggie when I intervene and knock one cop out with a punch and a kick to the ribs. Maggie throws a chair towards the other cop and I kick him into the chair while Maggie round house kicks the first cop to keep him down. We look to each other and nod. I turn towards Kelly who is staring at us with shock and disbelief. 

"Kelly I need you to go find Supergirl and tell her to meet me where we first rescued Maggie." Kelly is staring at me in shock so I start snapping my fingers in her face. "Snap out of it Olsen this is not the time, I need you to contact Supergirl and tell her to meet us where we first rescued Maggie." Kelly nods in understanding. I hand her the watch that sends the alarm to Kara.

"Alex we need to go now!" I look out the window and see more squad cars coming. I look back at Kelly and run out of the door with Maggie next to me. We look around us wondering where to go. I feel a tug on my arm towards the ally. We start running towards the alleyway hearing the cops right behind us shouting at us to stop or they'll start shooting. We continue to sprint until we come to a high fence. 

"We have to climb now!" We start climbing the fence and once we get over the top I jump down and land perfectly. Maggie jumps down but lands awkwardly and shouts out in pain probably from her ribs. 

"Maggie I know it hurts but we have to keep going." I see her nod and grab her hand and start running down another alleyway. 

"Alex where are we going?" 

"Back to my apartment to get some essentials." She nods and we finally start running down the alleyways and walk out in the public. Maggie keeps her head down while I keep my head on swivel making sure there's no one following us. Maggie starts slowing down. 

"Hey whats wrong are you okay?" I stop walking so I can look at her.

"Yea its just my ribs" Maggie rasp out. _God her raspy voice is sexy as hell. Pay attention Alex now is not the time. Well its never the time considering your in a RELATIONSHIP._

"We're almost there Mags I promise, just lean on me." Maggie puts her arm around my shoulders and I hold her around her waist. _This is really intimate._ I basically drag Maggie to my apartment building, I feel her breathing getting ragged. Out of know I feel her body sag. _FUCK NO._

"Maggie! Maggie come on wake up this is not the time to pass out on me. Come on wake up Mags." I stop carrying to pick her up and carry her bridal style. I smile down at her and carry her up to my apartment building. I start thinking of her the times I had to carry her home after a hard day. I open the door with great difficulty _Cut me some slack I haven't carried anyone since Maggie._ I lay Maggie down on the couch and take her jacket off, along with my jacket. I start shaking Maggie trying to wake her up.

"Maggie come on hon you have to wake up. You're going to be okay, you're stronger than this." I lift her shirt up seeing the bruising around her ribs. "Who's the fucking doctor that worked on you, they did a terrible job." _My poor Mags_. I get some pain cream and start rubbing it around Maggie ribs hoping to relief the pain for a little bit. _Maggie skin is just as soft as I remembered, I used to love just touching her skin, like not even for sex. I did it to feel close to her, I spent countless mornings just tracing patterns and words into her skin. Telling her how much I love her._ I finish rubbing the pain cream on her and get an ice pack from the freezer and put on Maggie ribs. I let her rest for a little bit and go grab a changed of clothes for Maggie. I go underneath my bed and grab a small chest full of guns and ammo. I go to the closet and grab a box from the top shelf. I smile seeing my alien gun. I haven't used this gun since Maggie and I broke up. I grab some hoodies and a duffel bag and put the extra clothes and weapon in it. I hear groaning coming from the crouch and I walk over to her sitting next to her playing with her hair and putting it behind her ear. 

"Wakey wakey" I rub her jaw, Maggie moans lowly and opens her eyes. "Morning sleepy head." 

"This is bringing up some beautiful memories." Maggie smiles and opens her eyes. 

"Sorry I non-consensual touched you but it was to help you I promise." Maggie laughs lightly and groans at the pain. "Who ever was the doctor that worked on you they did a terrible job just saying."

"Well not everyone has the pleasure of getting cured by the amazing doctor Danvers." Maggie smirks and sits up with the help of me. I get a wrap and start wrapping her ribs tightly. 

"I packed some clothes and guns and ammo. I highly doubt that we'll be able to come back here, but I have a safe house under another name. No one knows I have it." 

"Not even Kelly?" 

"Not even Kara knows. Its fully stocked with food and medical supplies and untraceable money." Maggie nods.

"So prepared aren't you Director." I laugh at Maggie joke and nod. I hand her a new jacket and hoodie to put on. I go back to the bedroom to finish getting clothes. 

"You kept them?" I look over to see that Maggie pointing to her bonsai trees. 

"Yea after listening to you telling me how to maintain them I couldn't let them die." I smile and grab the duffel and outs it by the door. "How are your ribs feeling?" 

"A little better thank you for helping me out." Maggie smiles.

"Anything for you Maggie." 

"So how long have you and Kelly been dating?" 

"Um almost a year I think"

"You think? Have you not been keep track?"

"Honestly not really, its been a long year. Anyone we should get going to the safe house." Maggie nods and stands up. I grab one of my car keys and head down to the apartment garage and go towards my black 911 Caymen Porsche. I open the door for Maggie and help her in the car. I throw the duffel in the trunk and head gets in the driver seat and gets in and starts driving towards the abandoned warehouse. Its quiet for a total of 30 seconds. 

"Why don't you like talking about your girlfriend." _Damn it Maggie let it go._

"What do you mean?" _Way to deflect Danvers._

"Every time I bring her you change the subject. If its because we're ex's you don't need to worry about that Alex all I want is for you to be happy. Why do you think I left? Because I know you wanted kids and your happiness was all I needed and wanted even if it wasn't with me." I look straight head at the road trying not to show Maggie how much her words are affecting me. 

"Alex please I wouldn't keep bothering you if I knew you were really happy. Just from what I saw this morning you've became compliant. Your letting everyone dictate what makes you happy. For instance I know you hate omelets and you don't spicy food because Kara couldn't handle it when she first came here. So you grew accustomed to not having it. And you hate black coffee everyone knows that. And don't even get me started on the whole Al thing." 

"I get it Maggie okay! But people change, how do you know I didn't change what I like? You don't get to come back in my life and tell me what I do and don't like. Not after two years of not being together. I am not the same person I was."

"No your right you aren't. You aren't even close to that person, because that person is a giant badass who isn't afraid to speak up." Maggie sits back in her seat and lets me think. _Have I really changed that much in the two years of being broken up. I mean after the break up everyone was telling me to move on from Maggie and how I hadn't made a mistake. But I knew in my heart I did. But everyone told me I didn't, they had my best interest at heart didn't they. I mean I complained to Kara enough times how much I missed her. Is Maggie right?_ I get lost in my thoughts. 

"What about you?" I ask.

"What about me?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?" _Please say no. Alex don't be selfish you have a girlfriend, she can have have a girlfriend if she wants to._

"No, I do not have a girlfriend. Your my last committed relationship." 

"Really?" I asked shocked. _I mean Maggie is gorgeous and funny she could date anyone or have anyone._

"Your a hard woman to get over Danvers, I tried dating but I kept comparing all of the them to you and no one measured up." I smile at her words. We arrive at the warehouse and I pull the car over and shut it off. I get out off the car and go to open the door for Maggie to help her out. We walk side by side inside the warehouse, where we see Supergirl and Kelly waiting for us. Kelly comes running towards me and I hug her with one arm while I'm holding Maggie. After a couple of seconds I gently push her off and nod towards Kara letting her know I'm okay. 

"Detective Sawyer" Kara says looking at Maggie.

"Supergirl" Maggie smirks and salutes her with two fingers, Kara smiles. 

"Supergirl can check over Maggie to make sure she didn't rebreak her ribs" I move Maggie to sit on empty barrels, I stay by her side holding her. "She recently had three broken ribs and today when she jumped I can tell she hurt it again." Kara nods and looks over Maggie.

"Nothing broken oh well re-broken. Shes just badly bruised, I suggest not jumping from high places especially at her stature." Kara smirks at Maggie, trying to hide a smile. Maggie glares at her sticks her tongue out at her. I laugh at the formality at the both of them. Something Kara doesn't have with Kelly. 

I feel someone tugging on my arm and dragging me away. Kelly starts to look at my face and looking me all over, I roll my eyes.

"Kelly stop. I do more dangerous things than this on a daily bases." 

"Doesn't mean I like what you do, doesn't mean I can't worry about you." I nod in understanding. 

"I told you I'm fine, I'm not the one who's injured or in pain."

"No but you could be if your not careful. Al I think you should turn Maggie in, something bad could happen to you because of her." _Excuse me what._

"Kelly I'm not going to turn Maggie in when shes innocent." 

"Well if shes innocent the police will solve it and prove it. It's not your job to protect you ex!" 

"No your right its not but if it was me she wouldn't hesitate to me out."

"But your not stupid and careless like her to make that mistake!" 

"Don't you dare insult Maggie like that Kelly. She has done nothing wrong beside try to be an amazing cop. Something bad happen to her because she is one of the good guys." Kelly stares at me in shocked. _I never raised my voice at Kelly once..but I did now because she insulted Maggie. But come one she has no right to insult Maggie like that._ I shake my head at Kelly and walk back towards Kara and Maggie who is now accompanied by Lena who's hugging Maggie. I smile and cough lightly to let Kara know Kelly and I are back. 

"So anyone wanna tell me Lena is here?" I ask

"Because I missed seeing Maggie is that a problem Agent Danvers." Lena smirks while I roll my eyes at her.

"No I'm here to help, after all I'm a Luthor. I'm actively invited to charity events and evil events. I get the best of both worlds. The man your looking for is hosting an event tonight. I don't know what for, but I figured you can go to his house and collect evidence. Mr. Matthews doesn't seem like the type to hide his achievements."

"You think he's keeping the evidence on who he killed and why?" Maggie ask.

"If he is anything like my brother and mother he will. He might also have evidence on who's helping him and if its blackmail or dirty cops. Check computers and file cabinets." Maggie nods along with Lena. 

"Meanwhile I will attend the event with Kara and look around and keep Mr. Matthew distracted. Maggie I will need a picture of the remaining detective and officers who survived the bombing, including your captain. See if we see any of them at the party." Maggie nods 

"I can describe them to you, Captain asked the media not to release any of our photos out to the media." Lena nods in understanding. 

"Okay so while you and Kara are at the party, Supergirl will be close in case we need anything goes south." Everyone nods in understanding.

"What about me?" _Fucking hell Kelly._

"What about you?" Kara ask. 

"What should I be doing?" _What about nothing, this literally doesn't concern you._

"You have the most important job of all. You have to stay at Alex apartment and make it seem like shes there with you as to not raise suspicion." Maggie says looking at Kelly, I smile at Maggie at her quick thinking. 

"And how exactly will be doing that?" 

"Don't you usually stay at Alex's apartment?" Maggie ask Kelly.

"No why would I?" Maggie looks over at me and shakes her head. 

"Just make sure people think there are two people home instead of one, if anything we can Jonn to come over and be Alex for the night" Kara says while Kelly nods. 

"What time is the event at little Luthor?" Maggie ask.

"You do know I'm taller than you right."

"Semantics" Maggie smiles _God her smile is so freaking beautiful, I could stare at her smile all day. Especially when her dimples come into play, god her dimples make me so fucking soft._ I smile looking at Maggie, while Lena rolls her eyes at her. 

"The event is at 8 and will last well after midnight." Maggie and I both check our watches noticing its only 12 pm. _I'm amazed that only four hours ago Maggie called me asking for her help._ Lena hands us a piece of paper with David address. "Brainey provided the address, discreetly of course." 

"Brainy?" Maggie ask.

"I'll explain later." I tell Maggie and she nods and I take the note from Lena. 

"You might have to be there around 7 to check whats around the house and who's around. Brainey said there is no high security to get into his house, just basic key and lock, which means hes cocky. Kara and I could use that to our advantage. I mean a Luthor at his party he might start bragging about his accomplishments." Maggie and I both groan. 

"Men are gross" Maggie states. 

"100 percent agree, so glad I'm a lesbian." Maggie smirks at my statement. "Shut up Sawyer just because you helped me understand doesn't mean I didn't already have an idea." 

"Nah Danvers your gay because I'm irresistible" Maggie laughs while I laugh along with her.

"No your annoying now shut up and pay attention." Maggie smiles up at me and winks.

"Yes ma'am" I lightly slap her shoulder. "We'll be there at 7 sharp and we'll try to fit in so no one suspects anything. We'll meet back here around 3 am?"

"Sounds good" Supergirl says while Lena nods along with her. 

"Except for you Kelly." Kara says. 

"What why?" 

"You need to stay at the apartment as to not raise suspicion. We don't know if the cops are tailing Alex because of her connection to Maggie." Kara says and Kelly nods in understanding. 

"Okay I get it, Alex lets go" I look at Kelly like she grew two heads. While Kara and Lena look away. 

"Um Kelly I have to stay with Maggie." I say like its obvious. 

"What why? She'll be fine by herself." 

Kara and Lena start backing away saying bye to Maggie on the way out. 

"Look I'm not trying to cause any trouble" Maggie jumps down from the barrel can and hisses in pain and I rush to her side to support her. 

"Are you okay?" I ask worried for her.

"Yea I'm okay just landed to hard." Maggie says grabbing her side. 

"Come on lets put you in the car so you can rest." I lead Maggie to the car supporting all of her weight and open the car door for her and helped her in. "Are you sure your okay?"

"I'll be fine Alex go deal with your relationship." Maggie smiles at me. I smile back and close the door. And turns towards Kelly. 

"Kelly I have to be with her right now she needs me." 

"No you don't Al she'll be fine on her own, like she has been for the last two years. She doesn't need you know and she didn't need you then." I look at her with anger in my eyes.

"Your wrong. She needed me then but I let her down on some ridiculous notion that I needed kids to be happy. When that was a huge lie, one that I regret. I broke it off with her not the other way around. Now stop being mean to Maggie when she has done nothing wrong to you."

"It feels like she has Alex! Shes been in you life for four hours and you guys are closer than you and I have ever been in the year we've been dating. I think you need to reevaluate who you want to be with." 

"Are you breaking up with me right now because I want to help out an old friend." I ask in disbelief. 

"That's just it Al, she not just any old friend. Shes your ex fiance, there's a lot of history there that I think you need to handle." I shake my head.

"Fine whatever Kelly." I sigh and get in the car with Maggie and drive away.

Maggie looks at me with concern in her eyes. 

"Do you wanna talk about it?" 

"Not really." Maggie nods in understanding and stays quiet for the rest of the ride. 

Once we reach the safe house I park the car in the underground parking garage and grab the duffel bag from the trunk and help Maggie out of the car and up the stairs to the safe house. Once we're in the safety of the apartment I lead Maggie to the couch so she can rest. I put down the duffel bag near the bedroom and sit next to her on the couch. 

"Would you like anything to eat?" I ask.

"The great Alex Danvers finally learned how to cook." Maggie smirks.

"Good god no, I have canned goods and TV dinners." I smile.

"Oh how lucky am I?" Maggie smile and laughs.

"Oh so very lucky, not many girls get so lavish meals." I laugh at Maggie.

"Then I would be honor to have a TV dinner." 

"Coming right up." I get up from the couch and start preparing the meals. 

"So why do you have this apartment?" 

"Um I bought it after we broke up because it hurt to much to stay there, but it hurt more to leave the place where you and I share so many memories. So I kept the apartment just in case you ever came back home then we could start new here." I busy myself warming up the meals. I bring Maggie a bottle of water and some pain pills. 

"Always taking care of me aren't you Danvers." 

"Well someone has to." I smile at Maggie. _God Kelly is right, I'm not even close to being over Maggie. But god its Maggie shes amazing, shes so beautiful and brave and fierce and strong. I know I'm staring at Maggie but god I can't help it. All I wanna do is kiss her and hold her and be with her all over again. I wanna be with her, like actually be with her. Plan a future with her, and have Gerty the dog and have a honeymoon together. I don't need kids to be happy and I was so stupid to believe that I ever needed them. All I ever needed was Maggie..its always been Maggie.._

For the rest of the night Maggie and I talk about everything thats been happening in our life for the past two years. Past flings, mistakes, injuries, work cases, and finally family and friends. I told about Jeremiah and how he died and she comforted me more so than Kelly ever did. And how apparently my mom and Jonn keep in contact with her because even though we weren't together they still consider part of the family. And I've never been happier than she still feels part of the family, apparently they've invited her to thanksgiving parties and Christmas gatherings but Maggie always declined to not make me uncomfortable with her presence. I reassured her that I would have love that she was with us. Maggie is currently looking over at me with her thinking face on. 

"If you think any harder your gonna get a headache." I laugh at her.

"What happened with Kelly earlier." _Damn it Maggie let it go._ I sigh at her.

"Maggie let it go please, its nothing"

"Its nothing Alex you were really upset and I wanna know why, I understand of you don't wanna tell me but I just want to help you Alex."

"She insulted you, she made it seem that you were the bad guy in our relationship. And it wasn't right Maggie, I was defending you and she didn't like that." I sigh tiredly. I feel Maggie grab my face to turn it towards her and holds my hand.

"No one was the bad guy in our relationship Alex. Understand that please, I forgive you a long time ago. You did what you thought was right and I let you because again your happiness was bigger than mine." I feel Maggie start rubbing my knuckles in a comforting manner. "You have to forgive yourself Alex. Or else you never will move on from the past." 

"What if I don't want to move on from the past." I say looking into Maggie beautiful brown eyes. 

"Alex don't okay, I'm sure Kelly is a great person and theres a reason your with her. Yea I'll always be in your heart but thats because you can't recreate what you and I have. You can't recreate the chemistry and the electricity and the tension between us. But you'll find something better Alex." I shake my head at her and connect our foreheads. 

"There is nothing better than the feelings I get from just thinking about you Maggie. I love you. I love you so much Maggie Sawyer." I grab the back of Maggie neck and pull her into a deep passionate kiss. _Fireworks..explosions..the adrenaline that's pumping through my veins. Like finishing a dangerous mission and beating up fifteen guys with no guns just fist._ The thing that shocks me the most is Maggie kissing back with so much ferocity and passion that makes me moan. _God I haven't felt this way in such a long time. The last time was when Maggie left and we had one special night._

"I love you so much too Alex. I never stop loving you" Maggie whispers against my lips. 

"Me neither Maggie, no one can even compare to you or the way I feel about you." I start kissing her deeply while my hands in tangle in her soft hair. I can feel her hands tailing up and down my back itching to go under my shirt. I push her down on the sofa so shes laying down with me leaning over her.

"God your so fucking gorgeous Maggie." I start kissing her neck lightly biting and sucking on it. Wanting to mark her as mine but holding myself back until we talk about what we are. Maggie is moaning and panting right into my ear and I love her soft moans, I love that I'm the one who's making her feel this way. Her hands finally land on my waist and are about to go under my shirt until an alarm burst our bubble. I pant softly against her lips trying to get the air back in my lungs. Our foreheads connecting trying not to break this moment afraid that we'll never get this back if we break it. The alarm starts blaring louder and I sigh in anger and get up checking where the alarm is coming aka my cell phone. The alarm letting us know that we only have thirty minutes left to leave. 

"Its 6:30 we have to go stake out Davids out so we can clear the great Sawyer name" I lean down and kiss Maggie softly. Maggie and I get changed separately no matter how much I wanted to see and feel her body again there will be a time and place for that. And today is not that time or place sadly. I put on my DEO issued pants and a black shirt with a hoodie and a black leather jacket, I grab my alien gun and tuck it in pants and grab some knives and a lock picking kit and put them in my pocket. I look over and notice Maggie wearing black skinny jeans with sneakers and a tucked in shirt with a hoodie and her black leather jacket. I hand her a gun and some ammo just in case the mission goes south. 

"Put your hair up, I'm going to put the tracker in your neck." Maggie does as told and I inject the tracking device into her neck so it goes right into her blood stream. The only way the device stops working is if the person dies, I kiss her neck lightly and hold her from behind. 

"Everything will be okay. This is going to be the start of a new beginning for us." 

"Alex as much as I want this you still need to talk to Kelly about everything she deserves that." I smile at Maggie. "What?"

"How can anyone think that Detective Dimples is capable of murdering people in the cold blood, or that your a bad person. Your literally the best person that could ever exist." I kiss her cheek one more time and let her go. I grab a set of car keys and wait for Maggie to join me at the door. We head down to the parking garage and I open the door to my black Dodge challenger and help Maggie in. Once I get in we drive to the location of David Matthews house. I park in a drive way across from the house so we have a clear view of the house but so we don't look suspicious. Maggie starts laughing and I look at her confused.

"Why are you laughing you werido" I look at her smiling.

"Do you remember the last time we were on a stake out together?" I smile at the memory.

"We were engaged and were stuck in the car for four hours, and you got distracted." I gasp in shock.

"I git distracted! That's rich coming from you who was teasing me the entire time." 

"I was not! It's not my fault your such a useless lesbian you can't handle if I rub your thigh." 

"You know that's my weak spot!" 

"You have a lot of weak spots from what I remember." Maggie laughs lightly while she pokes at my side and legs. I just laugh at her and swat her hands away. 

"Stop Mags we're supposed to be paying attention." Maggie just smile.

"Sorry, sorry your just so easy to tease." 

We sit there for almost and hour until we see David. He looks normal, just like a rich asshole. 

"Why would he want to kill some aliens?" Maggie ask.

"Do you think he has some big revenge plan?"

"Maybe, did Brainy did a background check on him."

"Not that I know of. Why you think hes doing this because of something that happened in the past? But you said the aliens had no connections to each other," 

"Yea, I even checked the NCPD if there was something connecting them. But there was nothing, not even the cities near by had any connections." 

"Well when the DEO went public we started keeping track of the aliens." I get out a burner from the glove compartment. "I can call Brainy and ask him to check on David and see what he can dig up." I see her nod while watching the house, I dial up Brainy and ask him to check the dead aliens and how they relate to David.

"Hey they've been gone for 10 minutes already. Lets go." Maggie and I exit the car and walk towards the house making sure no one can see us. I get out the lock picking kit and start picking the loc.

"Are you sure you know how to do that Danvers? "

"Shut it Sawyer of course I know how to pick a lock." I say confidently and open the door and look up at her smirking. 

"Your cockiness would be sexy if it we weren't in a dangerous situation." I open the door for Maggie. 

"We both know that is a total lie Maggie. I remember all those missions that we worked together, when we used to come home. The adrenaline still pumping through your veins, they way that we made love all through the night. The marks you used to leave me, the way you used to scream and moan." Maggie is standing in front of me with lust in her eyes. 

"Behave Danvers" Maggie rasp out, the neediness in her voice. I kiss Maggie deeply holding her by her waist clawing at her hips. Maggie moans into my mouth, her nails digging into my neck clearly wanting more. Maggie breaks away from the kiss panting into my mouth. 

"Soon Alex, we have to clear my name." I nod and close and re-lock the door. 

"So where to start?"

"Lena said to try his office, so where would a rich asshole have his office." We walk around the down stairs and upstairs and find a library. We look all around finding nothing. 

"Ugh this is useless!" Maggie groans out. "There is nothing in this damn place." 

"Hey keep your head up Mags." 

"How can I Alex! We searched this entire house and found nothing!" Maggie sighs and kicks the bookshelf. I notice that all the books move but one _You've got to be fucking kidding me._

"Wait Maggie do that again." 

"What why?"

"When you kicked the shelf all the books moved but one. Come on would it really be that strange if this guy had a secret office hidden away form prying eyes." Maggie kicks the shelf again and I pull on the book that doesn't move. We see the shelf open into another room, full of cabinet shelf and pin boards. _Maggie..he has a picture of Maggie..and of the aliens.._ I look over at Maggie with tears in her eyes and see her walking towards the board and looking at the picture of her and the aliens. 

"Mags.."

"He's been planning this for months." We look at the board. Apparently he's been watching Maggie for the last 6 months. He wanted to get rid of her, who would want to do that. The burner phone starts ringing, I pick up seeing that its brainy. 

"Go ahead Brainy your on speaker." 

"Director Danvers, Detective Sawyer, I may have a found a link connecting everyone including Miss Sawyer." Maggie looks at the phone and back at the board taking pictures for evidence. 

"Explain now, because we're in his evil lair thing and he has endless pictures of Maggie including the five aliens. He has them marked as dead, all except for Maggie." 

"Maggie is the reason he lost his wife." Maggie looks at me in shock. 

"I'm sorry what did you say." 

"6 months ago there was a bombing at a government building." 

"Yea I remember that, I ran into that fire to rescue the civilians. I rescued 10 people that day."

"Well apparently his wife was in that building and you didn't get to her in time, because the building collapsed killing her instantly."

"I remembered there were only two casualties. I was supposed to talk to the families of those who were in the fire but the Captain wouldn't let me. He said I did enough that day..the Captain..hes the other guy. Hes the rat, but he can't be hes the one helping me."

"The second person who passed was the niece of the Captain. Maggie all those people you rescued were all aliens. David Matthews as an alias name and has a house in Gotham."

"So they both blame me for the deaths of their loved ones. But it's not my fault, the building was going to collapse I only had enough time to rescue people from the first floor. I wanted to go help them but the fire Captain wouldn't let me go back in." I hug Maggie hearing how affected she is, I rub her back in a comforting manner. 

"They're killing the victims who survived, you say there were only five deaths so far."

"Yea but there's no one else on the board here." Maggie looks all around the board seeing if we're missing something. "Brainy, the event that he's hosting tonight. What is it about?" We hear some clicking on the other side on the phone while Maggie goes through his desk looking for me evidence. She finds printed emails to him and her boss describing how they would frame her and how to get rid of the bodies. 

"I don't get it?" I look toward Maggie.

"Why blame me for the deaths? Everyone knows I'm a huge advocate for the aliens. Unless they're just blaming me for the bomb at the apartment building."

"It does same that way detective, but since the public already thinks you killed the officers. It isn't hard to pin the aliens deaths on you too. Ah I find it, it seems to be here in National City and its a charity to raise awareness on alien health insurance . Included in that list is the remaining aliens from the fire." Maggie looks at me with fear in her eyes. 

"Its a trap! I'm currently a fugitive and I've been seen in National City. David is going to blow the place up. Him and obviously the rich folk are going to be okay, but the aliens are going to die. They're going to blame it on me, this was the Captain plan all along..he know I would come back here to you. Alex we have to warn Lena and Kara and close down that event!" 

"You hear that Brainy. You have to warn Supergirl and get Dreamer out there to help evacuate the building. You have to alert the DEO and make them shut that event down now!" 

"I'm on it Director Danvers, we'll see you there. Stay safe you two." I hang up the phone and look towards Maggie. She grabs the files and her phone after taking more photos for evidence. She nods at me and we walk out of the office hearing the front door close. We stand wide eyed in the office, looking at each other. We hear multiple voices downstairs and movement, we walk silently towards the window. The floor board beneath Maggie squeaks loudly and we stand we baited breath hoping they didn't us. We wait for a couple seconds when we hear no one is coming towards the stairs we open the window and head out towards the roof. I look towards Maggie not seeing how we're going to get down. She nods towards the tree and we walk slowly towards the tree.

"You go first Alex, just make sure you catch me." Maggie looks at me worried.

"I'll always catch you Mags." I jump towards the tree and land shakily on a tree branch. I pull myself up so I can straddle the branch. "Okay Maggie your turn. Look at me okay, you got this. I won't anything happen to you." Maggie nods and lunges at me and I catch her with one hand. _Fucking hell_. I try pulling her up with out losing my balance.

"Alex I'm slipping!" I look all around and see another branch below her. 

"Maggie I'm going to let go" She looks up at me with her fear in her eyes."Maggie trust me okay there is another branch below you, I'm going to drop you down there okay." Maggie nods and I let her go. Maggie lands stomach first on to the branch and I hear her shout out in pain. _FUCK_

"Maggie are you okay!?" I look down at her and she her nod her head still laying on her stomach. I climb down towards her and help her sit up. "Your ribs?" Maggie nods and I rub her back to help her breath. 

"Alex we have to go" I nod and start climbing down the tree helping Maggie when I can. Once we reach the bottom I help Maggie down and we run towards the car. We both get in and I start the car and start speeding towards the event. Once we get there, its total chaos. People running around, the cops assisting the guest. We see Supergirl and Brainy and Dreamer all there assisting the cops. I park the car and Maggie and I both get out looking all around for a way in. I look up at Kara and nod my head towards the back door and she nods. Maggie and I run towards the door and wait for Kara. Not even thirty seconds later Kara lands in front of us. 

"Okay so I flew the whole area, David and Captain Myers are still inside. There is only one place that I can't see, there is like whole closet that's built in lead. Its on the floor where all the main guest were on. I can get the bomb out of her and out in the ocean." We nod at her and grab our guns, because you never know. 

"Is Lena okay Kara?" Maggie ask.

"Yea I flew her back to my apartment before I started helping with the cops." Maggie nods.

We follow Kara up to the second floor and its a giant open floor plan, one door leads to the kitchen but directly across the room is metal door that says supply closet. Maggie and I flank Kara and walks towards the door. Kara just pulls the door off its hinges and there it is, the bomb. It only has a minute left to go off. We hear a thud like a door closing and look towards Kara. 

"Supergirl get out of here now and don't come back we don't know if they have kryptonite. But let the cops know its cleared to come through. Tell them that you saw Maggie Sawyer in here" Maggie states looking at Kara. I look at Maggie in understanding.

"Be safe the both of you please." We nod at her and Kara takes the bomb and flies away. While we're both distracted someone shoots Maggie in the arm and she yells out in pain. I grab Maggie and get ready to shoot at her shot her. 

"Don't even think about it Agent Danvers." David comes out holding a gun towards us and Captain Myers walking with him. "Put it down Agent Danvers." I look towards Maggie whos holding her bleeding arm and she nods at me, I put my gun down and kick it over towards her. 

"You really are predictable Sawyer." David laughs and picks up my gun. Maggie looks up at him.

"You really didn't think we wouldn't know that you would come back to Alex. All you ever did in Gotham is talk about how Alex is the love your life. You honestly made framing you so easy. Always such a good cop, but your one mistake is helping aliens before you help people." Captain Myers states. 

"Aliens are people." Maggie glares at them.

"No they're not, they don't even belong on this planet. And you risked two people lives for theirs. No one would've missed them, but instead you sacrificed two humans, who have families." 

"So you framed me for caring about lives? And you Captain you went along with it." 

"Oh dear sweet Maggie" I glare at him for saying that. "You cost me my wife and when I found out from your Captain that you had a chance to save them and you didn't, that really pissed me off. And Captain Myers just needed a little bit of understanding and I understood his pain. After that he was putty in my hands. I did all of the dirty work and he helped covering my name up. A great partnership if I say so my self." 

"The only thing we didn't plan is on Alex believing you." Captain Myers states. "Or you dragging her into this mess." I feel Maggie trail one of her arms down my back reaching for my alien gun.

"Oh well, just more casualties on your name Maggie." David smiles pointing his gun at me and Maggie. "Now what I should? Make you suffer watching the woman you love die in your arms and watch everyone blame you." 

"No please! Do whatever you want to me just please don't hurt Alex." Maggie pleads.

"Man do I love that your begging to save your ex's life. Your pathetic Sawyer, shes over you and yet here you are protecting her." I squeeze her arm in reassurance.

"Kill us both" I state. "We can cause double the pain." 

"David smiles at my statement. "We just want to cause Maggie pain. Say goodbye Agent Danvers." Before he even finishes his statement Maggie takes my alien gun out from my waist and shoots at David leg below his knee and quickly shoots Captain Myers in the leg. 

All of sudden all the police burst in the room. 

"Drop your weapons!" one police shouts.

"Show us your hands!" another shouts. Maggie drops the gun and we both put our hands up in surrender.

"Oh thank god officers I'm so glad you came" David tries to play the victim _What an asshole_. "Maggie Sawyer is the person behind all of this."

"Nice try Mr. Matthews we heard everything, including with the hard copy of evidence Detective Sawyer collected from your house, you and Captain Myers are going away for along time. Maggie would you like to the honors." McConnell smiles at Maggie. I help Maggie up from the floor and walk over the David and her old Captain. 

"I would love to. David Matthews and Chris Myers you are under arrest, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can be used in a court of law. You have the right if an attorney, if you don't have one, one will be appointed to you." Maggie finishes reading them their Miranda Rights. 

"Good to have you back Sawyer."

"Good to be back McConnell" Maggie smiles and leans against me. 

"Come on Mags lets get you to the DEO and get you stitched up." Maggie nods against me and we walk out of the building where the DEO agents are waiting for us. I lift Maggie into the van and jump in after her. Where we see Brainy and Nia waiting for us. 

"Good to see Director and Detective." 

"Hi Brainy. Call ahead and let them know that i need a gurney outside waiting for us."

"Already done Director and Supergirl is waiting there along with Lena." I nod and hold Maggie close trying to make sure she doesn't pass out.

Once we get to the DEO, everything happens in a rush. The pushed the gurney right up against the vans door and I put Maggie on it and jump down and rush into the sick bay. 

"hey Alex" I look down at Maggie pale sweaty face."I love you..I'm so in love with you. I never stopped."

"I love you too Mags, I'm so in love with you. That will never change" I lean down and kiss her. _Shes not kissing back. SHES NOT KISSING_ BACK! I stop kissing her and stadn straight back up "Maggie..Maggie come on" I start shaking her. _NO I refuse to lose her after just getting her back._ I start shouting orders to help save Maggie while sprinting towards the sick bay. Lena comes running after me, coming to help out. 

We spend the next two hours taking out the bullet from her arm and stitching everything back up. By the time everything is finished its 2am and i'm sitting by her bedside waiting for her to wake up. I see Kelly through the glass panels and walk out towards her. 

"Hey" I look at her. 

"Hey Al" I rub my arms. 

"You were right to break us up. And I'm sorry if it felt like I was dragging you along. I wasn't I promise, but Maggie is my first love, I tried getting over her. But I can't, I'm sorry Kelly." I sigh looking towards her.

"Hey I understand. Who am I to stand in the way of true love." Kelly smiles over at me. "Take care Alex and please don't be a stranger, I'll always be here for you." She hugs me and I hug her back. "Now go get the girl." She smiles over at me and I walk back over to Maggie side.

I start playing with her hair, putting it behind her ear and rubbing her jaw softly.

"Hey pretty lady, you have to wake up..because I miss hearing your voice and seeing your smile. As soon as you wake up, you and me are going to live together in the new apartment. And have more Valentines day and Christmas shopping to do. And celebrate all the New Years together because I can't imagine spending them with anyone else. We have to argue about going on Vacations together. And go back to Midville to go surfing and collect seashells. We have to get engaged again Mags, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And we can finally get our first dog together." 

"i refuse you to name our dog Gertrude, shes going to get picked on by the other dogs." I look down to see Maggie looking up at me with tired eyes. I laugh at her and kiss her deeply holding her jaw. While she reaches up with her good hand and holds the back of my neck. 

"Don't you ever scare me like that again Sawyer." I say leaning my forehead against hers.

"I'll try not to Danvers, but I know as long as I have you by my side nothing could hurt me." Maggie smiles looking up at me.

"Forever?" 

"And always we belong together" Maggie kisses me again.

"I never doubted that for a second." I state looking into her eyes. Knowing that today is the beginning of forever.

\-----The End---- 

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want and Epilogue let me know. I'll happily right it.


End file.
